Fireworks
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Nikki take their boys to a firework display on Bonfire Night.


"Come on baby we need to wrap you up nice and warm" Nikki told her young son as she zipped up his coat and moved his scarf slightly so it was covering his neck. She grinned at him and pressed a kiss onto his cheek as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly "Come on Darius lets go and find that daddy of yours and your brothers" she place him on her hip and walked through from the living room of their holiday home into the hallway to see Harry kneeling in front of their oldest son Edward just zipping his coat up. They had decided to take a weekend break and go to the seaside for Bonfire night to give the boys tastes of the sea and sand.

"I'm ready mummy" he grinned at Nikki who shifted Darius on her hips and nodded at him and his twin.

"Well I'm glad about that because we'll miss the fireworks otherwise" she told her sons who looked horrified at the thought but Nikki just laughed and motioned to the door that Harry had just opened "Go and get in the car then"

The boys ran out of the door in excitement and Nikki walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss before handing Darius to him.

"You shouldn't be carrying him" Harry told her as he took his son from Nikki and pressed a kiss onto his cheek as well, Nikki just rolled her eyes and rubbed her six months pregnant stomach absentmindedly.

"We're fine" she assured Harry and pointed out of the door "Now go and get our sons in the car before they burst with excitement"

"Yes ma'am" Harry muttered and mock bowed to his wife who reached out and slapped his arm as he laughed and turned to walk out of the door "Daddy always does what mummy says" he was telling Darius who was fiddling with his scarf "She is scary if I don't"

Nikki rolled her eyes good naturedly as she heard this and reached for her warm coat before grabbing the house keys and walking out of the house, she locked the door and then climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Why do you always drive?" she whined to Harry as she did her seatbelt up and Harry backed out of the drive.

"Because you are pregnant" Harry said simply and Nikki frowned as she turned from looking out of the window.

"What has that got to do with it?" she asked defensively and Harry shrugged and grinned as they drove down the road.

"Was just looking for a reason" he laughed and Nikki sighed and shook her head at her husband's logic.

"Daddy's being mean to me" Nikki told their sons as she turned slightly to look at them in the back of the car.

"Don't be mean to mummy daddy" Graham told his father "She's having a baby"

"I'm not being...okay I'm sorry Nikki" Harry sighed and pouted at her as they stopped at a red light

"I forgive you" Nikki giggled and leant over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

--------

"Can you see little man?" Harry asked Darius as he leant down and picked him up out of his buggy and held him against the low railings that cut people off from the slight cliff that everyone was standing on to get a view of the fireworks. Behind them on the bandstand was a band playing music and also food and game stalls. However the fireworks would be starting soon and Harry and Nikki had wanted their boys to get a good view. Harry placed Darius on his hip and Nikki reached out to move the young boy's scarf so it covered his neck even more then turned back to their twins who were sitting on the low wall between them.

"Mummy how are fireworks made?" Graham suddenly asked and Nikki frowned as she thought of the answer, she of course knew how they were made but didn't want to spoil the atmosphere and excitement for her children.

"Magic" she replied with a grin and leant down in front of them "Are you warm enough"

"Yes thank you mummy" Edward nodded and reached out to place his small hand on her stomach "Baby moving?"

"Try here Edward" Nikki said and moved her sons hand to under her bump where the baby had been kicking "Your brother is excited as well"

"Sister" Harry said from above them and Nikki just shook her head and gave him a smile

"If you say so" she said as she stood up with a groan and Harry reached out with his spare hand to place on her stomach where Nikki had told Edward to do it and smiled as the baby kicked against him.

"Definitely excited" he agreed and Nikki moved closer to him and allowed Harry to wrap his arm around her waist and press a kiss onto her forehead "Are you alright? Not cold are you?"

"No Harry" Nikki laughed and kissed Darius' hand as he giggled and patted Nikki's cheek before looking down at the beach below them and pointing to the fireworks that were already lined up ready for the display "It will start in a minute baby"

"Will they be loud" Edward asked and Nikki nodded

"They might be yes" she didn't see any reason to lie "You can come for a cuddle if they scare you"

"They won't scare me mummy I'm a..." he was cut off by the whizz of the fireworks as the display started and both twins jumped up and backed closer to Nikki slightly as it exploded with a loud bang and bright lights. They climbed up onto the low wall and clung to the bars and Nikki moved closer behind them and gripped both hands around the railings next to them so they were between her arms.

"Wow" Graham grinned as another firework exploded in a mass of green and red light illuminating the ground and crowd below. Nikki felt Harry's arm around her again and leant into him as he rubbed her stomach slightly under her coat as the baby moved and kicked.

"She's enjoying it as well" Harry whispered into his wife's ear as the boys exclaimed when three fireworks went off in quick succession, Nikki didn't bother to argue with him about the sex of their baby but just turned her head and kissed him on the lips "Love you"

"Love you too" Nikki replied and then turned back to their twins and leant down slightly to their level "Are you scared?"

"No mummy" Graham shook his head but Nikki felt them moved closer to her slightly when another loud firework went off.

-------

"They better sleep well tonight" Nikki told Harry as she buckled the sleeping Darius into his car seat. Harry was doing the same to Edward and Graham, the latter only having fallen asleep once he had sat in the car.

"I'm sure they will" Harry nodded as he shut the car door and opened the divers side door and climbed in, Nikki did the same with the passenger side and for once didn't complain about Harry driving.

"This one won't though" Nikki added as she rubbed her stomach and winced as the baby kicked her sharply. Harry gave her a small smile and reached over to place his hand next to his wife's on her bump before leaning over to kiss her "Thank you for this weekend. It's been brilliant"

"I was about to thank you" Harry laughed and shrugged as he stole another kiss and then started the car "We'll have to do it again with our little girl"

"Harry" Nikki laughed as she shook her head and closed her eyes, the day catching rapidly up to her as she started to doze.

* * *

**Had to do a Bonfire Night fic :D **

**xxx**


End file.
